secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Artist
The Martial Artist is an elusive tanking master. She uses both Chaos Magic and Blades to Evade her enemies, and clever attacks to manipulate their Hate. The Martial Artist uses Evades to avoid being hit, which are the first line of defence in the damage dealing code sequence, and can prevent all damage altogether. Whereever enemies are susceptible to exploitation, her defences will even preclude the need for healers. The Deck is made for tanking all but the strongest of enemies. It uses eleven Chaos abilities, three Blade, and even draws in a Hate skill from the green Turbulence ability set to add more Hate. It has very little damage output on its own, and is therefore best suited in a group. While pure Tanks are required at the most challenging levels of difficulty, where bosses do Penetrating Hits and Criticals and only Block can avoid death, Martial Artist abilities can still be useful, taking back Aggro from Tanks in crisis situations . Active Abilities Escalation A Chaos Magic Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around you. The targets get Weakened and affected by a stack of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. This attack generates a lot of Hate. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Reality Fracture A Chaos Magic attack which hits several targets in an area around you each second for several seconds. This attack does increased damage against Weakened targets. This attack generates a lot of Hate. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. Brandish A Blade Focus attack which is channeled for a few seconds to do several hits to one target. The more Resources Consumed by this attack, the less damage you take from incoming attacks. Consumes all Blade Resources. Chaotic Pull A Chaos Magic attack which can target an enemy up to fifteen meters away. The attack pulls the target towards you. Smoke and Mirrors A Chaos Magic ability which greatly increases your Evade chance for several seconds. Illusion A Chaos Magic ability which greatly increases your Evade chance for several seconds. Immutable A Chaos Magic Elite ability which gives you an effect which makes you immune to death for a few seconds. If you are below 30% of your maximum health when this effect expires, you are healed by 10% of your maximum health. Passive Abilities Inevitability Whenever a Weakened target attacks you, you have a chance to gain the Minor Evade Chance effect, which increases your Evade chance for several seconds. Intensity Whenever you hit a Weakened target with the Escalation attack, you gain the Minor Ward effect, which reduces damage done to you for several seconds. Agitator Turbulence: Greatly increases the Hate towards you caused by all abilities. Master of Illusions Increases both the Evade chance and duration of the effect granted by the Illusion ability. Brandishing Support Blades : Whenever you use the Brandish attack, you now also gain an effect which increases your Defense rating per resource spent. The cooldown on Brandish is reduced by several seconds. Perserverance Blades : All your Frenzy attacks also heal you for a small amount. Prodigal Increases your maximum health and reduces the duration of crowd control effects affecting you. Category:Decks Category:Blade Category:Chaos Magic Category:Dragon decks